


Counting the Costs

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, Memorials, Season 3 related, jam Session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding the right words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting the Costs

**Author's Note:**

> This is set several weeks after _Enterprise_ returns from the Delphic Expanse. Jonathan and Malcolm have an established relationship; this is Jonathan's voice. Written for the LJ st_respect Jam Session 1.

 

“Come to bed, Jonathan… you’ve been working on that speech for hours. When the time comes, you’ll throw the text away and say what comes to you anyway.”

Even knowing he’s right, I’m reluctant to close the file I’ve been struggling with. The memorial is tomorrow… a time to honor all those lost on our mission to the Expanse. Earth has had over a year to mourn those killed in the Xindi attack; some of these families learned of their losses only a few weeks ago. 

“I still don’t know what to say. Beyond the platitudes and commendations… there’s more.” Getting up from the desk, I join Malcolm on the bed, the warmth of his hand on mine a mute reiteration of his confidence in me. “I think it has to do with the losses that go beyond lives.”

He slowly strokes my palm with his thumb. “Memorials are for the living, the survivors, as much as anything.”

I nod agreement. “I need to talk about the loss of innocence – no one was spared that. We were explorers cast in the role of avengers.”

He kisses me gently. “And we succeeded. Those who died would be proud.” 

“I hope so.”

 


End file.
